momfreyfandomcom-20200215-history
WBL
Wrysville Basketball League is a basketball league only in Wrysville. Come to this article for the latest news on Wrysville basketball. Some famous teams from this league include the Wrysville Krabs, the Arlington Adolfs, and the North Wrysville Picks just to name a few. The other teams are the West Wrysville Wrigleys, the East Wrysville Rippers, the Hilton Hitlers, Golden Coast Buffet Gophers, Jixington Jixes, Chomo City Chubs, Moulderson Boulders, Maysville Mighty Puttys, Wazoo Wowzers!, Ship Harbor Shippos, South Wrysville Gunsons, and the False Island Fakers. A WBL Draft will be held on March 3, 2010. There is a New Team Marathon. Updates 1/31/10 Fries AndMSG Reported Alive! After the fight in the Golden Coast Park, AndMSG was thought to be dead, but he is reported to be alive. Although he can still play basketball fine, he is not allowed to play against Three Dawg again because they may start another fight. 1/31/10 Wareson Wearsters Close Shop Doors and Open a Door to the WBL! The Wearsters will be entering the WBL! 1/30/10 Wrysville Krabs Charged with Health Violations in Stadium This occurred after a Krabs fan got food poisoning from eating a hot dog at a concession stand. But the Krabs were able to avoid punishment by paying the health inspector a large sum of money. 1/30/10 City Hall Politicians Step out of the Office! The politicians of the Wrysville City Hall put their names in for the WBL! 1/29/10 Yarry Reserve Yarrys Back in the Game? The Yarrys will be the third team in the marathon and will be returning to the league. Although all the team members are not Yarrys, the team donates to the "Save the Yarrys" project in Wrysville. 1/28/10 Riho Rednecks Enter the Fray! The Rednecks are the second team in the marathon! 1/27/10 Two Classics Played Today! The Gophers beat the Hitlers, 93-90 in one of the closest games in WBL history. It was won by Chubba Gold who made a last minute three. The Shippos beat the Adolfs, 80-74. It was close until the end, when the Adolfs got into another fight and the game was cut short. 1/27/10 Everyday There Will Be A New Team Announced! Starting from today, not only 4 teams will be entering eventually but for the next 16-20 updates, there will be a new team announced. Scoring a total of 32 teams in the whole league eventually! First team: Ming Valley Fryers! 1/26/10 Possible New Teams! Due to the league's immense popularity, there may be 2 or 4 new teams entering the league soon. WOWZERS! 1/26/10 Another Update There was a match today during the fight, between the Fakers and the Picks. The game was postponed because of the fight and WBL claimed that the game was hard to assume who won even though the score was Picks 94-12. It was still the first quarter. Meanwhile, another match between the Krabs and the Mighty Puttys was postponed too. The score was Krabs 700-3 because of the refs. 1/26/10 Troubling News! Today on CNN, NBC, and ESPN, they announced breaking news: A fight has broken out between the Wowzers!, Adolfs, Hitlers, and Gophers in the Golden Coast Park (right next to the Golden Coast Arena). The Gophers just finished their match against the Adolfs and were taking a stroll in the park to celebrate their win when Three Dawg jumped out and punched Fries AndMSG in the face. He may be dead but doctors have confirmed its not from the punch but from the over-eating of MSG. The punch is fatal and his chance of living is 10%. Boba Hardson got angry and was about to punch Dawg when Gary Wazoo jumped in and punched each of them with one fist. The Wowzers! have made yet another amazing entrance. Suddenly, Dou Zi jumped in and did a somersault. He attempted to trip Yarry Yearsons but Yearsons saw but he tripped anyways. The Hitlers jumped in because they were angry of their 3-loss streak and they were the worst fighters. "The battle is still going on and the park is a mess" reports the anchor of CNN. 1/23/10 WBL Back in Commission Amid Legal Troubles Despite the legal troubles that kept the league out for about two weeks, the league had a plan to make up for the lost games. The 12 teams were split up into three groups. In each group, each team would play each other once. Group A: Chomo City Chubs (3-0) South Wrysville Gunsons (1-2) Yogi Lagoon Darfins (2-1) False Island Fakers (0-3) Results: Chubs 116, Gunsons 113 Darfins 109, Fakers 87 Chubs 104, Darfins 95 Gunsons 123, Fakers 89 Chubs 128, Fakers 73 Darfins 87, Gunsons 85 Group B: North Wrysville Picks (3-0) Jixington Jixes (2-1) Arlington Adolfs (0-3) Golden Coast Buffet Gophers (1-2) Results: Picks 97, Jixes 84 Gophers 10, Adolfs 4* Picks 108, Adolfs 67 Jixes 115, Gophers 79 Picks 109, Gophers 68 Jixes 119, Adolfs 84 * - this game was cut short due to a fight that broke out. After two flagrant fouls by the Adolfs, a Gophers player called an Adolf "Mellow", and then proceded to beat him to death with an apple. The game was called early when the players could not control themselves. The score was 10 to 4, Gophers. Group C: Wrysville Krabs (3-0) West Wrysville Wrigleys (1-2) Hilton Hitlers (0-3) Ship Harbor Shippos (2-1) Results: Krabs 154, Wrigleys 119 Shippos 98, Hitlers 87 Krabs 161, Hitlers 77 Shippos 99, Wrigleys 98 Krabs 158, Shippos 127 Wrigleys 84, Hitlers 69 Group D: East Wrysville Rippers (3-0) Maysville Mighty Puttys (1-2) Moulderson Boulders (2-1) Wazoo Wowzers! (0-3) Rippers 115, Mighty Puttys 91 Boulders 87, Wowzers! 58 Rippers 126, Wowzers! 59 Boulders 77, Mighty Puttys 75 Rippers 109, Boulders 88 Mighty Puttys 89, Wowzers! 88 1/22/10 Rippers off to a Good Start This Season The Rippers are off to a good start this season. They will be getting one of the best people in the draft AND they got an extra sponsor. WOWZERS! 1/21/10 What's all the hype? What's all the hype about the WBL recently? Well, WBL has a gift shop now! It sells socks. And only socks. They come in four colors: Brown, Purple, Magenta, and Wixington (Jixington color). 1/19/10 Golden Coast Buffet and False Island host Gophers-Fakers Classic The Gophers and Fakers played two exhibition games for charity. The money went to Chomotech, which is ironic because the Chomo City Chubs are competition for the Gophers and Fakers. Game 1: Gophers 83, Fakers 79 Game 2: Gophers 112, Fakers 94 (Overtime) 哎呦！(ai you!) On 1/18/10! This morning, at 7:14 AM, the newest team's name has been decided! The players will be a surprise! 5 players from the draft will "ditch" their team and join the... Yogi Lagoon Darfins! 1/9/10 Krabs find money to change standings The owner of the Krabs, Jerry Krabs, has paid the WBL an undisclosed amount of money to change their recent loss to the Fakers into a win. His payment was accepted and his request was granted. The Krabs are now 13-1 and the Fakers are now 0-14. 1/7/10 Fakers Shock the Krabs! The Fakers surprisingly beat the Krabs, 109-98! The King Krab got ejected in the first quarter for tripping a referee. He did not have the money to pay off the ejection due to a recent house robbery. Anger Management Krab faces a season long suspension for punching a different ref in the face, requiring him to get surgery. What a loss! 4 New Teams! Wazoo Wowzers! - a very hyper team Ship Harbor Shippos - experts at Water Polo South Wrysville Gunsons - a cowboy themed team And a team to be announced! 1/3/10 Picks pick on the Chubs! Wrigleys' Signature Move? The Chubs suffered a loss to the Picks as expected! The Wrigleys pull it off! Their new combo! Someone dribbles... and shoots! The Wrigleys win against the Adolfs because of that amazing move! 1/2/10 Rippers rip off the Gophers! Jixes kick the Mighty Puttys out of their own stadium! The Rippers defeat the Gophers and the Jixes lost to the Mighty Puttys unexpectedly. The Jixes got angry and even kicked the Mighty Puttys out of the Maysville Stadium! What a crime! This loss has led the Jixes to lower a rank in the most recent standings! Ouch! 1/1/10 Krabs "krab" Out the Hitlers! Boulders Just Barely Not Trust the Lies! The Krabs beat the Hitlers, 1635274-67. Right after that, the Boulders and the Fakers have an intense game. The Boulders won in the end, 98-60. 1/1/10 New Tournament Matchups for 2010 After Expansion Pack! 1st Season-Krabs vs Hitlers, Fakers vs Boulders, Rippers vs Gophers, Mighty Puttys vs Jixes, Picks vs Chubs, Adolfs vs Wrigleys, Wowzers Sit Out 12/31 Wrysville Tournament 2010 Begins Tommorow! Here are the matchups; Krabs vs Adolfhitlers-Fakers vs Lobsterz-Hitlers vs Picks-Adolfs vs Wrigleys The Picks vs the Krabs! Biggest game of the year! 12/30 As usual, the Krabs bribed the refs and won. The game was very intense and close even with the bribery. This game has its own article, Picks vs Krabs The Game of the Century. The score was a whopping 1632812746372-1632812746371! One point off! The Krabs have won the Championship for 2009! (As usual) Congratulations! A Trade for the Wrigleys! 12/30 The Wrigleys will give up Allen Dikson to the Picks and will recieve Joho Lockvie from them! What a loss on 12/29/01! It was the Adolfs versus the Adolfhitlers! Joe Kreegan suffered serious injury and was unable to play for his team. Thats why the Adolfs won. The score was 29834-2 A Battle on 12/29! The Krabs won yet again! This time they beat up the Wrigleys. The Wrigleys don't have many good players so they lost. WBL is thinking of doing a trade. The Picks pick on the Lobsterz! 12/28 The Picks destroy the Lobsterz 1236-658! The Picks best player, Victor Pickson, scored a whopping 487 for his team just by himself! The Picks will be getting a trade. EXPANSION: On December 31, 2009 the WBL expanded to 12 teams and relocated several teams. The following moves took place: Wrysville Krabs remain in Wrysville North Wrysville Picks remain in North Wrysville South Wrysville Adolfs move to Arlington West Wrysville Wrigleys remain in West Wrysville East Wrysville Lobsterz fold, new team called the Rippers move there Wrysville Hitlers move to Hilton Wrysville Fakers move to False Island Wrysville Adolfhitlers fold Chomo City Chubs added to league Jixington Jixes added to league Maysville Mighty Puttys added to league Moulderson Boulders added to league Golden Coast Buffet Gophers added to league Wazoo Wowzers added to league (most recent) Yarry Reserve Yarrys added to league, but then went extinct Conferences:, With sponsors next to the team in parentheses. Wrysville Division: Wrysville Krabs (Krabulous) North Wrysville Picks (Toothpicks King™) Arlington Adolfs (Arlington Library) East Wrysville Rippers (Chainsaws Utd.) Hilton Hitlers (Hilton Enterprises) False Island Fakers (nothing because they suck) South Wrysville Gunsons (Guns 4Ever) Yogi Lagoon Darfins (Darfin Habitats) Non-Wrysville Division: Chomo City Chubs (Chomomart) Jixington Jixes (Jix Club) Maysville Mighty Puttys (Mighty Putty™) Moulderson Boulders (Moulder himself) Golden Coast Buffet Gophers (Gold Coast Buffet) West Wrysville Wrigleys (Wrigley's Gum) Wazoo Wowzers! (Chuck E Cheeses™) Ship Harbor Shippos (Ships Harbor) Most Recent Standings: Wrysville Division: North Wrysville Picks: 16-1 Wrysville Krabs: 16-1 East Wrysville Rippers: 12-5 South Wrysville Gunsons: 8-9 Yogi Lagoon Darfins: 8-9 Hilton Hitlers: 4-14 Arlington Adolfs: 3-15 False Island Fakers: 0-17 Non-Wrysville Division: Chomo City Chubs: 13-4 West Wrysville Wrigleys: 9-8 Jixington Jixes: 8-9 Moulderson Boulders: 8-9 Maysville Mighty Puttys: 7-10 Ship Harbor Shippos: 8-10 Golden Coast Buffet Gophers: 4-14 Wazoo Wowzers!: 1-16